


You know,cuddles are nice too!

by RealSaphiraHour



Series: Post Royal fic [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Akira is Goro’s personal heater, Implied Sexual Content, It happened in one paragraph and they are both horny boys, M/M, Mamakechi also makes an appearance, Minor Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann, Set the mature tag because of the implied sexual content, all fluff no angst, pillow fort, they build a pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealSaphiraHour/pseuds/RealSaphiraHour
Summary: It’s the holiday season and both Goro and Akira rented a cabin to spend some quality time together to celebrate their two year anniversary as boyfriends. But with a blizzard on it’s way and a certain not-cat,they realize that things don’t exactly go according to plan.(Set three years post Royal)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Post Royal fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	You know,cuddles are nice too!

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK MOM I DID IT!
> 
> This is my very first fanfic and it’s all thanks to Riley from the Winter Wonderland zine Discord! I wouldn’t have posted this but I build up enough courage to do so so really thank you!
> 
> English isn’t my first language so if there’s any mistakes let me know!
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy!

“Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while” said Morgana. The tuxedo not-cat was steadily looking outside of the cabin’s window,where a blizzard was slowly approaching. “Good thing we got enough firewood for two day,right Akira?”

At the mention of his very physically tired boyfriend, Goro chimes in,without masking his exhaustion.“Easy for you to say,you didn’t even worked a sweat.”

“How?!Have you  seen my small size Akechi?! I would have been crushed!”

Sensing a fight between his boyfriend and not-cat approaching,Akira did what he considered be the best at: distraction.“Okay!How about we start a fire and calm down?Could you do that for me honey?I’ll be sure to reward you after~” 

“Since you asked  _so nicely_ _..._ ”

Seeing the two lovers flirt between them made the poor tuxedo almost gag. He wished he could have spend the weekend with either Ann or Haru,but both girls were occupied with their own things. Ann was spending time with Shiho since the girl moved back and being a gentleman,Morgana let his Lady have her own fun.He learned how it would be impossible for Ann to return his undying love for her if she loved another one and made peace with it. As for Haru,she still had to work on her cafe and was currently spending time with Boss,so she could harness the art of coffee making.

“I swear if I accidentally walk on you two doing it again I won’t hesitate to leave for the wilderness...”Saying these words,he left the window to walk towards one of the rooms of the cabin.

The remark of the not-cat made both boys blush.They obviously don’t want that scenario to happen again. One time was already enough for Morgana’s innocence to vanish.But could he really blame them?

The answer is yes.

Akira had forgotten to lock their bedroom door during their most “passionately kinky” moments and the poor tuxedo thought the couple were in danger. He could never erase that image from his memory,no matter what he does.

As the fire slowly came to life,Goro self consciously rubbed his arms,hoping to get warmer that way. Thankfully,his boyfriend was a living fire.Unapologetically,he shoved his hands under Akira’s shirt,stealing the warmth from his chest.

“Crap your cold!You gotta warn me before you do that again,I could have spilled our drinks!” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time you spilled something.~”,said the brunette playfully. At his words,Akira lightly hit Goro’s hands,completely red faced from the innuendo.

“Well then, _Detective_ ,wouldn’t you prefer to have this discussion near the fireplace?”and he added with a wink in Goro’s direction “Maybe that way I could get you warm quickly!”

Two could play this game,but knowing Morgana was still around the cabin made them realize that they couldn’t exactly do as they please. Begone,romantic evening!

Then again,it’s better for them to calm themselves.No one wants to look for a frozen Morgana.Not even the not-cat wants to leave the cabin,as the weather keeps getting worse by the minute.

“Hey I’ve found some blankets we could use!” 

“ _We_ _?_ ”

“Oh don’t give me that look,Akechi! I might be covered in fur but I still want to be warm!”

As the ex-leader settles their drinks for the evening,Morgana busied himself by placing around various pillows he’s found around the cabin. It will be a hassle to fluff,but he is being careful to not let his claws leave any marks!It is a rented cabin after all.

Finally,Goro arrived with said blankets to finish up their little pillow mountain and was struck by an idea.

“What if we build a pillow fort?”

“What?”

“I know it’s silly but with all the pillows and blankets we have,we could build our own little comfort nest right by the fire.” He doesn’t tell Akira that his childish behavior is because the last time he did a pillow fort was the last winter he spent with his mom. It’s one of the best memories he has of her back when her demons were hidden away.

“That’s sounds wonderful!Here,pass me the blankets!”

Slowly but steadily,their pillow fort came to while Morgana kept a watchful eye on the fire,reminding either of the boys when it’s dying.

At long last,the trio cuddled up inside of it,warm drink in hands and a small bowl for Morgana. This wasn’t the most romantic evening Goro planned for Akira,but he couldn’t deny that his cuddles where the best thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you made it to the end!  
> This idea was sparked by me with the most sinful of thoughts: cuddling near a fireplace.  
> I’m more of an artist than a writer so I hope you guys don’t mind!  
> _________________
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @Saphira14922083 and on Tumblr @saphira-artandoc


End file.
